The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use within toilet tanks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,253, issued to Zamudio-Castillo, discloses a dual toilet flush system for conserving water by varying the volume of discharged water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,893, issued to Navarrete, discloses appears to show a flush valve for a toilet comprised of two levers and flap valves allowing for various measured amounts of water to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,299, issued to del Pozo, discloses a dual toilet flush system for conserving water by varying the volume of discharged water.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for use within toilet tanks. The apparatus would be a modified flush system in which a user would be allowed to flush one of two different flush levers attached to the toilet after use. Each of the flush levers would allow a different amount of water to flow from the toilet tank into the toilet to evacuate the contents of the toilet. One of the flush levers could be used in normal water conditions, while the other flush lever could be used in drought conditions or times in which water conservation must be observed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of an apparatus for use within toilet tanks that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the apparatus for use within toilet tanks that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the apparatus for use within toilet tanks in detail, it is to be understood that the apparatus for use within toilet tanks is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The apparatus for use within toilet tanks is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present apparatus for use within toilet tanks. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use within toilet tanks which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use within toilet tanks which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use within toilet tanks which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use within -toilet tanks which is economically affordable and available for relevant market segment of the purchasing public.